


Memórias do Pós-Guerra

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [19]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Harry's POV, M/M, Post-War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Harry relata o que aconteceu com alguns membros da Easy depois da guerra.





	Memórias do Pós-Guerra

Enquanto a guerra estava em progresso, Harry não sabia exatamente como seria a vida cotidiana e doméstica com Kitty; mas de alguma forma ele sabia que isso sempre incluiria os seus amigos da Easy.

O que o tenente sabia era que provavelmente Lewis e Dick iriam voltar juntos para o continente. O que ele não sabia é que os dois iriam formar uma família, com Dick e Lewis namorando escondidos da família de Nix. 

Naquela época, todos sabiam que viver como um casal homossexual era um risco, que era preciso seguir uma lista enorme de regras. Mas Harry não se surpreendeu quando os seus dois melhores amigos conseguiram fazer isso facilmente depois de anos de conduta militar.

Falando em família, Kitty estava linda em seu vestido de noiva e Harry agradeceu a si mesmo por tê-lo carregado por toda Normandia. Ele nem ao menos queria tirá-lo quando eles foram para a lua de mel, porém ele acabou cedendo ao seu e ao desejo de sua esposa, e eles fizeram amor por cima do tecido branco e cheio de recordações.

Webster e Liebgott aparentemente sumiram um da vida do outro depois do incidente na Áustria. Quer dizer, aparentemente mesmo. Porque eles ainda se encontravam de vez em quando - quando um sentia saudades dos braços do outro - e faziam amor no banco de passageiro do táxi de Joe.

Joe era muito diferente de Webster, mas Lewis também era extremamente diferente de Dick, porém eles acabaram se encontrando um no outro. Harry diria que tudo o que aconteceu depois era difícil de se ter imaginado antes, mas depois ele percebeu que isso era apenas produto da surpresa ao saber das notícias. Pensando no passado com um todo, cada cena, cada parte, ele poderia ter imaginado que aquelas coisas iriam acontecer de uma forma ou de outra: questão de tempo.

Aliás, pensando em encontros, todos se encontravam de ano em ano, coordenados pelo leal e incrível Bill Guarnere. Todo ano eles se encontravam para conversar sobre a vida e sobre a guerra.

_Era incrível como algumas amizades tinham se mantido tão fortes, conectadas e outras nem tanto, mas sempre presentes e leais._

Como as de Bill e Toye; esses tinham se casado com belissimas esposas como Roe e Babe também o fizeram. Todo mundo achava que o relacionamento desses e daqueles iriam crescer, se transformar e durar, mas eles preferiram outras estradas. Johnny e Luz também formaram família, com suas respectivas esposas, é claro.

Buck e Malarkey tinham um segredo, mas ninguém sabia se era um relacionamento amoroso que eles mantinham ou se era um amor platônico que Malarkey nutria por Buck, enquanto esse sempre aceitava flertar com o outro.

Nas reuniões, nem Nix, nem Dick escondiam o amor deles, mas Dick preferia apenas carinhos mais sutis na frente dos outros. Nix nem sempre concordava e acabava tirando Dick do sério, o que não era fácil e nem durável, já que o tirar Dick do sério se transformava numa briguinha amigável e romântica dos dois.

O outro casal, Web e Joe, sentava separado um do outro e não conversa muito entre si durante as mesmas reuniões. Mas todo mundo sentia a tensão sexual que eles emitiam quando eles se encontravam. Web e Joe até que gostavam um do outro romanticamente, mas esse não parecia ser um relacionamento fácil.

Harry achava engraçado isso tudo. Ele se sentia até um pouco deslocado. De alguma forma todos pareciam ter tido algum amor de verão ou de inverno durante a guerra, mas ele nunca deixou de amar a cada instante sua linda e preciosa Kitty. Talvez ele tenha se sentido atraído por Buck quando Harry tinha visto, por acidente, seu corpo nu e suado por cima de outro que Harry nunca soube quem era, mas nada além disso lhe ocorrera.

**Author's Note:**

> Antiga e em português; sei que vai ter alguns erros técnicos, mas é uma fic bem antiga, então decidi deixar do jeito que está.


End file.
